homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215-Blood-Coloured-Quadrant
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 18:49 -- AT: ♥ -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 18:49 -- ---- -- abradantCombatant AC blinks at this DUBIOUS MESSAGE on her phone, setting it down as she gets up from her usual bench, looking around the hive for her favorite jadeblood! -- -- allodicTemperament AT is NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. At least, not immediately. After only a BIT OF LOOKING, Carayx would rather easily spot the vibrant red of a CERTAIN JADEBLOOD'S CAPE. Caught in... The closed door of a cabinet, at ground level. -- -- abradantCombatant AC glances over it for a moment, before she remembers that her cabinets don't usually have capes poorly stuffed in them. She squats down in front of the cabinet, tilting her head with an inquisitive 'eh?' and. knocking lightly. -- -- allodicTemperament AT the cabinet fails to respond. A handful of seconds later, though, the OFFENDING BIT OF CAPE is pulled back into it, by SOMETHING WITHIN. -- AC: uh. AC: hello? AT: ᶰᵒ ᵒᶰᵉˢ ʰᵉʳʳᵉ AC: you want me to try aga_n later, or. AC: _ mean you have to come out of there eventually, _t's my cab_net, dawg. AT: ⋅⋅⋅ ᶰᵒ⋅ AT: ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶦˢ ᵐʸ ᶫᶫᶦᶠᵉ ᶰᵒʷ⋅ AC: you're really gonna stay there forever? AT: ʸᵉˢ⋅ AC: oh. do yooou.. need anyth_ng? AC: _ mean. there's l_ke, noth_ng _n my cab_nets. AT: ᵗʰᵉʳʳᵉ'ˢ ᵐᵉ⋅ AC: so you adm_t there's someone _n my cab_nets. AT: ᶰᵒ ᵃᵇˢᵒᶫᶫᵘᵗᵉᶫᶫʸ ᶰᵒᵗ⋅ AC: alr_ght. _ bel_eve _ m_ght just be talk_ng to a wooden door. _ do _t all the t_me. AT: ˢᵒʳʳʳʸ⋅ AC: you want to talk? AT: ⋅⋅⋅ ʸᵉᵃʰ⋅ AC: you can stay _n the cab_net, _f you want. AT: ᵀʰᵃᵗ ᵐᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵉᵃˢᶦᵉʳʳ -- abradantCombatant AC turns, leaning her back against the cabinet to sit. trapped forever. -- -- allodicTemperament AT moves around in the cabinet. There are some bonking noises and a little bit of scraping. That's probably her horns. She's a bit more audible. -- AT: So uh AT: Um. AT: Sorrry. AC: for? AT: I'm handlling this AT: Dumblly. AT: And I have been AT: So. AC: so. AT: I mean AT: damnit. AC: _'ve got all n_ght, _ guess. AT: Sorrry AT: I'm betterr at this when it's not AT: Me. AC: _t's cool. you can. tell me, at least. you've been there for me, w_th th_s stuff. AC: now _'m. here for you. AT: It's AT: You sorrt of allways have been AC: what. been here? AT: Welll not just AT: Herre this is yourr hive obviouslly you woulld be herre AT: I mean llike AT: Therre AT: Forr me? AT: Even if it was mostlly me being stupid and trrying to be surre of mysellf AC: try_ng to be? AC: _ always f_gured you were. AT: I mean I am sometimes AT: The Cavallierr is AT: But I've neverr AT: I mean. AT: I've been avoiding this AC: c'mon, _ thought you and the caval_er were the same troll. AT: But it's AT: Fighting is so much easierr than this AC: you're tell_ng me. AT: I, uh AT: I mean. AT: ... I thought that I shoulld AT: Telll you. AT: Ratherr than AT: Not? AC: about the heart. AT: Uh AT: Yes. AC: _s there. room _n the cab_net? AT: Uh AT: Not reallly. AT: It is not a big cabinet AC: yeah _ know, _t's my cab_net. AT: Yeah AC: sorry. AT: Forr what? AC: _unno yet but _ already feel bad about _t. AC: _'m preempt_vely sorry. AT: What now AT: LLike. AT: ... I don't know AC: just. talk to me about _t. AC: what's go_ng on, lorrea? AT: Welll AT: I mean. AT: We've been frriends forr a llong time and AT: I mean AT: I guess it's AT: ... I spend so much of my time reading about quadrrants but I have no idea what to do with them AC: f-fuck_ng. same. AT: And I just. AT: This isn't new AC: how. how long? AT: I'm AT: Not surre. AT: The lline between palle and fllushed gets bllurrry when you spend so much time trrying to ignorre both possibillities AC: can _ open the cab_net? AT: Uh AT: ... Surre AT: Don't punch me AC: why-- wha.. why would _ punch you?? AT: I don't know! AT: I'm nerrvous! -- abradantCombatant AC sits up off the door of the cabinet, opening it slightly and sticking a hand in it! To help her out. Or if she plans to drag her in. Whichever, really. -- -- allodicTemperament AT fails to bite the hand. And instead, after a moment. Kinda. Takes it, hesitantly. She's not sure what the intent here is. -- -- abradantCombatant AC tries to help her out! -- AC: _t's alr_ght. you don't gotta be. nervous, _ th_nk. -- allodicTemperament AT is successfully removed from the cabinet. She's kind of a mess. -- AT: I mean AT: It's AT: I just -- abradantCombatant AC tries to! Pull her into a hug! -- -- allodicTemperament AT is without words and is suddenly also being hugged. She is even less without words. -- -- allodicTemperament AT after a few moments, she returned the hug. -- AC: _t's okay. AT: Is it AC: yeah. AT: This doesn't AT: Make things difficullt orr weirrd forr you does it? AC: no. AC: you could never make th_ngs d_ff_cult for me. AC: bes_des that whole show_ng up on my doorstep dy_ng, th_ng. that _s k_nd of hard on me. AC: but. mostly because _. don't want to lose you. AT: Yeah that was kind of an accident AT: But. AC: _ k____nda f_gured? AT: As farr as doorrsteps to allmost die on AT: I'm sorrta gllad it was yourrs AC: t-thanks. AT: That sounds AT: Reallly weirrd. AC: are you f'rreall. AT: This is about as f'reall as it gets AC: the ent_re world _s about to end and we're about to take a mutant to poundtown. AC: and /th_s/ sounds really we_rd? AT: Yes! AC: you people have. the worst pr_or_t_es. AT: It does! AT: I mean I don't know AT: It seems imporrtant. AC: what, the. world end_ng th_ng? AT: Welll AT: Yeah AT: Obviouslly. AT: I mean but allso the otherr things AC: yeah l_ke the bleed_ng and the dy_ng on my doorstep and my punches mak_ng your eyes f_ll w_th hearts. AT: Isn't that how it's supposed to worrk?? AC: what? AT: That was humourr AT: Intentionallly misunderrstanding what was being said AC: oh well, duh. alr_ght. -- abradantCombatant AC finally! releases the hug, trying to take a step back if she lets her. -- -- allodicTemperament AT is going to let this happen. -- AT: I, uh AT: ... What now, I guess? -- allodicTemperament AT is failing to EYE CONTACT. -- AC: do you. have anyth_ng to tell me that doesn't also end w_th you _nstantly clos_ng the w_ndow. AT: What? AC: _ mean, er. _s there. someth_ng you want to say. AT: I AT: OH. AT: Uh AT: I'm. -- allodicTemperament AT takes a breath. THIS IS FINE. -- AT: I think I'm fllushed forr you -- abradantCombatant AC TENSES. thOUGHT. SHE WAS READY. -- -- allodicTemperament AT isn't looking. At all. -- AC: _, er. uh. AC: w. why? AT: Because you're. AT: Hands down one of the best trrollls that I know? AT: I mean considerring the competition, -- abradantCombatant AC scratches her cheek, glancing away with some AGGRESSIVE, CONCERNED HUMMING. -- AC: oh, uh. _. _ . er. AT: I don't AT: Expect you to reciprrocate, AT: And actuallly came to terrms with that a llong time ago AC: no, _. don't get me wrong, er.. AC: _'m sorry, l_ke. uh. _.. don't.. AC: lorrea, _.. -- allodicTemperament AT finally looks towards Carayx. The corners of her eyes are vaguely green. -- AC: are you. cry_ng? AT: No? AT: I'm f. ine. -- abradantCombatant AC perks up, glancing aside and down again, towards Lorrea's feet. Which probably isn't that big of a jump. She blushes, somewhere between embarassed and flattered. -- AT: You don't. Have to decide anything now. AT: Orr AT: Everr. AT: I don't ex. exactlly think I'm going anywherre. AC: _ don't. not feel the same way. AT: Y. yeah. AT: Wait AT: Don't not orr. Don't? AC: _ don't not. AT: S. so. Is AT: I- AC: as _n. a roundabout way of say_ng. AC: _. er. AC: _'m sorry. forget _ sa_d anyth_ng _'m. awful. AT: I- AT: But you're- AC: but _'m what. AT: ... You're not. AT: I don't want this to AT: Hurrt us. AT: As- frriends- AC: _, _ know. AT: You don't. AT: Have to- say anything. AC: you're r_ght, _. don't need to say anyth_ng. -- abradantCombatant AC instead, cuts the words! She shuffles straight over to Lorrea, to try and pull her into a big 'ol hug. -- -- allodicTemperament AT RETURNS the hug. She says nothing. -- -- abradantCombatant AC AND SUPLEXES. AGGRESSIVELY. Except she doesn't. she just gives her a squeeze. -- AC: (god you're short.) AT: (If you pick me up I am going to bite you) -- abradantCombatant AC LIFTS. -- -- allodicTemperament AT is RATHER EASILY LIFTED. She's not all that heavy. She just grumbles, rather than ACTUALLY BITING CARA. -- AC: (called _t.) AC: k_nd of a bummer, _ l_ke b_ters. AT: Uh AT: Um AT: ... Uhhhh AT: I mean AT: I think that is AT: A bad idea because AT: Um AT: Serrios AC: wha? why? AT: Carra do you SEE my teeth AC: yeah _ guess they're k_nda sharp. AT: Maybe anotherr time AT: I mean AT: Hypotheticallly AT: In a way that isn't AT: At alll suggestive AT: Uh AC: _ get _t. AC: _ d_dn't real_ze you. felt that way about me. _'m sorry for, _gnor_ng _t. AT: Um -- allodicTemperament AT continues existing. She moves her legs, since her feet still arent on the ground. -- -- abradantCombatant AC blinks, setting her back down on the ground, lightly. -- AT: That isn't okay, AC: what _sn't? AT: You shoulld not be ablle to do that that easilly, AT: I am weighted by the burrden of herroism, AT: And shoulld be verry heavy. AC: _'ll. carry your we_ght any day. AT: Welll AT: Uh AT: I mean you're AT: Prrobablly the onlly perrson that I woulld be okay with AT: That AT: I mean besides AT: Stilll not being okay with it AT: I mean AT: Uh AC: _ get what you're say_ng, _ th_nk. AT: I swearr I underrstand how worrds worrk AC: _____ k_nda f_gured? AT: Oh good AC: but you seem. a l_ttle less nervous than you were before so that's f_ne. AT: Uh, AT: Sorrt of. AT: I mean I stilll feell llike my vascullarr pump is going to expllode out of my chest and yourr hive willl be coverred in my bllood again but that's prrobablly not going to happen AT: It woulld kind of be an overrreaction I think and so I'm prrobablly fine AT: I mean unlless it does AT: Which woulld be a bit terrriblle and if it does then I'm sorrry AC: _f there's. anyone's blood _'d be f_ne w_th on my floors, _t's. yours, _ th_nk. AC: (_ hope that was smooth.) AT: Uh AT: I mean AT: Thanks??? AT: I think? AC: noooo problem _ th_nk? AC: fuck. AC: _'m, sorry. _ honestly thought you. AC: d_dn't l_ke me at all. _ th_nk. AC: _ thought you trusted me as far as you could throw me. AT: ... Reallly? AC: yeah. AT: No AC: adm_ttedly _ also thought you were taller, and could throw farther. AT: Okay no AT: I'm ignorring that AT: Why didn't you think that I trrusted you? AC: _.. don't know. before you came here _ kept gett_ng th_s v_be from aa_sha and you that. there was a good chance you'd try and cull me. AC: _'m sorry for. th_nk_ng that way. AT: Carra I lliterrallly tolld off the heirress without a second thought I'm not going to culll someone forr theirr bllood AC: _ know. _ know, _ know. AT: And even AT: I don't know AT: Sorrry. AT: Forr this. AC: _t's f_ne. AC: _ just. lorrea, _. _ wanted to. AC: _ mean. _ wanted to trust you, more than. anyth_ng. AC: l_ke. _ don't know _f you know how much _ wanted to talk to you about _t. AT: I AT: Don't think I do eitherr AC: _. there were so many t_mes _. wanted to tell you everyth_ng. AT: But- you had to be safe. AC: safety f_rst. AT: I underrstand AC: _ couldn't. r_sk _t. AT: And I allways underrstood to some degrree. AC: _. know everyone says they'd never cull someone over the_r blood, but. you never know. AT: I'd culll someone overr trrying to culll someone overr theirr bllood AT: Not that AT: You woulld need me to do anything llike that AT: I'm prretty surre we've establlished that you can kick my ass AC: yeah _ can make you fly, apparently. AT: Yeah that AT: Was verry much something AC: you're not hurt, are you? AC: _ should've held back. _ d_dn't know a punch l_ke that made people flushed. AT: I'm going to see if I can do the same thing if you keep that up AC: make me feel flushed about you? AT: Welll I meant morre punch you harrd enough to knock you into the airr AT: But AT: Err. AC: oh. OH. AC: R_GHT. AT: Y. Yes. AT: A-as much as I enjoy AT: This. AT: Tallking. AT: And- everrything AT: I, uh AT: Um. AC: we should. l_ke. yeah. AT: ... Yeah, AC: yeah. AT: Shoulld we AT: Make surre that they're not dead AC: .... eeeeeh. AC: they're probably f_ne. AT: I'm prretty surre we woulld hearr Nyarrlla shrrieking if anything was going on AC: _ th_nk we could hang out l_ke th_s for a l_ttle wh_le. AT: ... Yeah AC: _ don't. m_nd _t. AC: do you. want to go back _n the cab_net? AT: Uh AT: I'm fine with not doing that AC: alr_ght glad we're on the same page sorta. _ guess. AT: I mean AT: Yes AT: Morreso than beforre? AT: I think. AC: yeah _ th_nk we're! pretty sol_dly on the same page t-b-h. AT: As farr as pages I think we're reading the same book to be surre AT: I mean sometimes the count is a llittlle bit off AT: It's something to do with the prrinting stuff AT: But I think we're roughlly in the same pllace AT: I mean AT: Non lliterrallly but allso AT: Verry lliterrallly AC: we're def_n_tely look_ng at the same book. _ don't know _f we're on the same exact page but _'d l_ke to be _n the same place as you. AC: because _. want to read the. th_ngs you read. and _ want to. follow along w_th what you're. see_ng. AC: because _ don't know _f _. see _t. but _'d l_ke to. w_th you. AT: Welll AT: That sounds reallly grreat so. AT: I think we can AT: Trry to figurre that out AC: _f you. want. -- abradantCombatant AC glances away, pulling her hoodie up to cover her mouth and cheeks. to hide the bluSH. -- -- allodicTemperament AT responds in the most reasonable way possible. By TIGHTLY HUGGING CARAYX. Well, for her. It's really not all that intimidating of a grip. Smol. -- -- abradantCombatant AC squeAKS. HUg'd. She raises her arms, glancing down. The smol's hugging her gut forever. -- -- allodicTemperament AT that is an accurate summary of how long the hug is going to go on for if Lorrea isn't stopped. -- -- abradantCombatant AC glances down at her for a little while, heart beating like a gang of greasers ambushed a drum in a dark alley. She pulls her hoodie further up her face. -- AT: (Thank you,) AC: no, uh. thank. you. AC: for. trust_ng me. AT: .... It's no prrobllem -- abradantCombatant AC lowers the hoodie from her face, shakin hard. -- AT: So how is it AT: Knowing that I know that you're a lland heirress -- allodicTemperament AT ... the grin is audible -- AC: w. what? AC: no don't look. AT: You bllushed earrllierr Carra. AC: _. AC: d_d _?? AT: Yeah AC: oh. fuck. sh_t. AT: ... Carra it's fine AC: _ know but _t's the pr_nc_ple of the th_ng. AT: Welll AT: I mean AT: If AT: Anyone was to know I'm prretty surre that it's AT: Safe forr me to? AC: yeah. AC: _f _ told the he_ress _ can.. tell you. AT: ... Is that why she AT: Did herr prrotection thing? AC: yeah. l_bby threatened her w_th death or someth_ng, _f she d_dn't. AT: ... Welll AT: Wow AT: Now I feell llike an idiot forr being offended AC: and _ had to tell her my blood color. AC: so. AT: Welll AT: I mean AT: I llike the collourr. AC: me too, t-thanks. AT: I mean I llike a llot of collourrs but that one is llike AT: My shoes arre red AC: my blood's. the color of your shoes. n_ce. AT: My cape's too darrk AT: But. AT: I mean AT: Wow AC: and. the same color as that eng_neer. AT: And LLibby. AT: ... That seems kind of AC: .. yeah. AT: ... Has she tolld you that it was a jadebllood of herr species that torre out herr eyes? AT: I'lll have you know that I am the superriorr jadebllood AC: you're my favor_te jadeblood, at least. AT: Am I lliterrallly the onlly jadebllood that you know AC: u-uh. AC: .... AC: ..... noooo? AT: Welll I apprreciate it eitherr way AT: Even if most of the competition is busy being AT: Underrgrround AC: true. AC: you're the most fun at least. AT: I trry! AT: I reallly hope no one intends forr me to just sit arround watching a bunch of grrubs when we've won alll of this. AT: ... I think I may be one of the worrst peoplle to do that AC: _'ll do _t. AT: Welll now I HAVE to be therre AT: Thanks Carra. AC: s-sweet. AC: _t doesn't. sound that bad. honestly. AC: _ mean, watch_ng grubs. AC: _ could. do _t. AT: I'm just being overrdrramatic to be honest. AT: I don't want peoplle assuming that that's what I want to do just because my blloods alll grreenish. AT: If I'm gonna do it it's gonna be because I chose to! AC: fa_r enough. AT: Yeah, AC: but _ could. always be around. AT: I think that woulld. Be nice. AT: We can trrain them alll to fight. Grrub boxing. AT: We'lll just give some of the grrubs sworrds. AT: Builld an arrmy. AT: Take overr the gallaxy with the grrubs. AT: Muah hah hah. AC: that would be. so cool. AC: wa_t no _ don't want to take over any galax_es. AT: Yeah that was kind of extrrapollation AC: but they could do. n_ce stuff? AT: Yeah. AC: _ don't want another. galact_c genoc_de emp_re. AC: _ want to be. better. AT: We willl be. AT: I'm absollutelly surre of it. AC: well. god. AC: _ mean. good. AT: It's AT: Parrt of why I've been trrying to tallk Aaisha down frrom herr. AT: Focus on being Emprress? AC: you don't th_nk she wants to. be l_ke her, do you. AT: No. AC: she doesn't, _ know she doesn't. AT: But I feell llike if we keep the same sorrt of thing going, that. AT: .... Things might get llike they arre now. AT: Aaisha won't llast forreverr as Emprress if we do win. AC: true. AC: th_ngs are go_ng to be. d_fferent. _. _ prom_se. AT: You don't have to prromise that. AT: I'lll be therre! AT: We both willl. AC: r_ght. we'll. both be there. AT: I think we shoulld alll be equallly imporrtant in how things worrk. AT: When we get therre. AC: when we get there. AT: Yeah! AC: y-yeah. AC: we're all gonna make _t. AT: It's onlly a matterr of time. AT: I mean I'm not surre about the Witch. AC: oh who the fuck cares about her. AT: I reallly don't feell llike she woulld have much to contrribute. AT: But AT: Whateverr she's not imporrtant AT: I'm AT: ... Actuallly reallly gllad I said something. AC: y-yeah and then h_d _n a cab_net. AT: ... The onlly perrson that you're alllowed to telll is LLibby and she's not alllowed to telll anyone ellse. AC: about. us? AC: _-_ mean. AC: fuck. AC: about your. yes. AC: no, _ mean. AT: I mean AT: ... I'm prretty surre tallking about us is okay, AT: If AT: You're okay with that AT: I mean I don't think it's AC: _-_f you're okay w_th keep_ng _t on the d-l. _'d be. cool w_th that you know _'m super secret_ve anyway. AT: I can AT: Do that too. AT: I mean, maybe it's the best way? AT: Forr. now? AC: y-yeah. AC: for. the moment. AT: ... I mean AT: Uh AT: Nyarrlla may be ablle to figurre it out AC: p-probably. AT: But if he tellls anyone I'lll AT: Earrn my pllace as an honorrarry punchbrro. AT: By which I mean make him regrret the night he was hatched AT: But he's allrready doing that AC: oh, sh____t. AC: you're tough. AC: maybe we should. AC: step outta the k_tchen. AC: _ need to. take a walk, _ th_nk. AT: .... Allrright? AT: I mean AT: Yeah AC: _s that okay w_th you? AT: Yeah! AT: It's cooll. -- abradantCombatant AC ruffles her hair or something like that, slowly backing up to grab her phone, and FLEE. From her own house. -- -- allodicTemperament AT is left there. Confused. But, at the same time, a good deal less confused. -- Category:Carayx Category:Lorrea